Overdrive
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: "It is a curious thought, but it is only when you see people looking ridiculous that you realize just how much you love them."   50 themes about Gakupo and Rin. R&R. One-Shot.


**A/N : Because writer's block hates me and you good old GakuRin lovers deserve something from me. _Superficial Dreaming and Intoxication _is on hold until I get over it. Sigh. **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Vocaloid.**

* * *

><p><span>Overdrive:<span>

**#1—Innocence**

She's but a child, finding joy in the simplest of manners and embracing them. And, as he watches her twirl in the grassy field, humming a tune that no one but she knows, he finds himself admiring her, and wishing for that child-like nativity back once more.

**#2—Entombment**

There was no way out of this, she realized a little too late. He'd captured her—mind, body and heart—and she couldn't leave. She was trapped by him, most likely forever.

But, she admits to herself, she doesn't really want to leave, anyway.

**#3—A Forgotten Name**

One day, she wrote a song for him, she confessed. She admits to it being a heart-wrenching tragedy, Romeo-and-Juliet-esque, and he finds himself asking for her to sing it.

She then confides she can't remember the beat, and he feels strangely hallow.

**#4—Lust**

Mouths crash together and hands wander over previously forbidden territory. She gasps unto his tongue and he swallows the sound, squeezing her tightly to him, refusing to let her go.

That was until her twin brother walked in, releasing _quite _the unmanly shriek, and their moment of passion was officially interrupted.

**#5—Clean**

He played by the rules, following a code of conduct no matter the issue. He handed things in on time and never forgot about an important meeting.

"It's a little boring," she admitted to him one day. Is it possible to be _too _perfect?

**#6—Dirty**

She's a little, stubborn girl who never listens. She follows one rule; _there is no rules! _She oversleeps and leaves disaster wherever she passes.

"It's troubling," he sighs. And, for once, she feels guilty.

**#7—Birth**

"It's sad to think we weren't actually born, but created," she whispers. "If we weren't born, it means we can't die, right? So I can stay with you forever?"

**#8—Falling Into The Abyss**

With every fake emotion she is forced to play out, with every song filled with false feelings directed toward someone she really doesn't love, she can feel herself stumbling deeper and deeper into her own, personal Hell.

She has to wonder if anyone is there to catch her.

**#9—Near Death Experience**

"See this scar here?" he boasts, pointing to a barely visible line on his stomach. "_This _is where a six-fingered man stabbed me, nearly taking my life."

She pinches him harshly, calling him on his bluff, but appreciates the stories he makes up just for her nonetheless.

**#10—Beautiful Sunset**

When she wakes him up at dawn one morning, he doesn't question her until they arrive outside, both still in their night clothes and shifting uncomfortably from the frigid morning breeze.

"I always see sunsets, and I think they're lovely," she tells him, "But, with you, I want to see the sunrise instead, and see if a beginning is really prettier than an ending."

**#11—New School**

He was the newbie at one point—not as famous as the others, newly created and not quiet understanding everything that was going on in his disoriented state.

But she went right up to him, stuck out her hand, and introduced herself. She then proceeded to tell him scary rumors of what Hatsune Miku _really _does with all those leeks...

**#12—Fairy Tale**

No crown sits upon her head, and she never wears pretty dresses unless forced. Her manners are less than admirable, and she swears like a sailor.

To him, however, she's still a princess.

(_A Daughter Of Evil, _at the least, he muses to himself, knowing she'd punch him if she _ever _heard him use that pun out loud.)

**#13—Horror**

One day, he complains that she gets all the fun, scary songs. She gives him an unamused glare, and made him sit through _Fear Garden, Dark Woods Circus, Kagome Kagome_, and every other creepy song she'd ever taken part in.

He would never admit it, but he now checks under his bed before he goes to sleep to make sure she isn't hiding there to chop off important parts of his anatomy.

**#14—Couch**

Their living room sofa always seems to be occupied.

Whether its Vocaloids playing video games, watching TV, teasing each other, wrestling, or the unfortunate scene where somebody who drank a little too much had tripped over, the piece of furniture is never unoccupied.

"It's so abused," she complained to him once, refusing to sit down on it, instead opting for the floor.

"Not abused," he argued. "Just loved."

**#15—Pickup Line**

"How much does a polar bear weigh?"

"How should I know?"

"Enough to break the ice. What are you doing later?"

"...I swear, I'll hit you if you ever say anything that corny again."

**#16—Breaking the Rules**

She's your typical teenage girl, she supposes.

When he first talked to her, her brother said to say no.

So she said yes.

**#17—Scent**

Eggplants will always and forever be his absolute favorite food. There's no doubt about that.

But, when he buries his nose in the crook of his lover's neck and inhales, he realizes that oranges will always and forever be his favorite smell.

**#18—Melody**

Their voices contrasted one another deeply, each with it's own strength. She was probably one of the highest tones, while he was one of the deepest.

Though, together, they made a _beautiful _harmony.

**#19—Split**

She's too stubborn for her own good, and he's used to people doing as he says. They clash, hurting with words (and, on her part, with her fists).

They break apart, but they always come back together.

_Like magnets_.

**#20—Birthday**

Admittedly, she hated sharing her day of creation with someone else. She usually spent it with her mirror image because of this.

_His _birthday, on the other hand, she enjoys immensely, if only because she has an excuse to do nice things for him without good reason.

**#21—Cherry**

Her puppy-dog-pout is too perfected for her own good.

Add in the _Pretty please, with a cherry on top_, and he's helpless to do anything else but comply, no matter how ridiculous her request may be.

**#22—Cold**

"I dare you to jump into a frozen lake."

About an hour later, she finds herself wrapped up in a blanket by a fireplace, her teeth chattering as her man berates her and starts lecturing her on the danger of hypothermia.

"Shut up and hold me," she tells him. And then, she's so very, _very _warm.

**#23—Color**

Possibly the only similarity they share is the shade of their eyes. And, through the toughest times, it's that blue hue that keeps them from falling apart.

**#24—Eyes**

They sit staring at each other, neither of their gazes weakening in the slightest. Onlookers watch, entranced.

Her lids twitch, and they quickly open and close.

"You blinked."

"Did not!"

Their audience declares her the loser, and she glares at him. "Rematch!"

He sighs, because this is their seventh staring contest today, but figures he's lucky, because she has the most _beautiful _eyes he's ever seen.

**#25—Morning**

It's funny how she can't shut up half the time, yet the morning after the most climatic night of her life, she doesn't know what to say.

So she bites her lip and shrugs at him before rolling over and falling back asleep.

**#26—Danger**

Warning bells go off in his head ever since they got together. Because now, every time he sees her twin, he receives the look of death.

And, _damn_, does that kid know how to glare.

**#27—Safety**

When she was younger, she used to make forts in her bedroom and hide in them, simply because they made her feel protected.

She's supposed to be more mature now, but when her boyfriend suggests that pastime, she falls in love with him even more.

**#28—Secret**

Whenever she wants to tell him a secret, she writes it in a note, puts it in a glass bottle, and drags him down to the lake so that she could set it off in the water.

It's tiring and silly for him to have to fish the bottle out to read the letter, but her self-conscious smile that she only ever shows _him _after he reads it makes it all worth while that she has his trust.

**#29—Rain**

Like every other female in the world, she wanted her first kiss to be in the rain.

When he asked her out, she cut him off quickly, saying that she would only accept his offer when they were standing outside while it was pouring.

_Of course _there was a drought that summer.

**#30—Adore**

It's the little things about him that she really notices. The way he scrunches up his nose when he reads. How big his hands are compared to her own. How he holds her hand when they cross the street. That he sometimes stays up all night in order to finish a song he's writing, least he "lose his inspiration."

It's the little things she came to care for first. It was the loving him that came after.

**#31—Fishnet**

It wasn't fair that she couldn't look good in sexy woman's clothing while her twin could.

What was even worse that the boy could do that, _and _sing a song with the guy she was in love with.

**#32—Puzzle**

No matter how hard he tried, he could never, ever figure her out. Once he thought he could predict her movements, she'd turn around and do something so totally unexpected that it blew him away.

It was a good thing that he enjoyed puzzles immensely.

**#33—Sting**

He felt a sharp lance in his heart the day he heard she would be doing yet another romantic duet with someone other than himself.

**#34—ABC**

There was some silly American song about love being as easy as the alphabet.

Maybe if you were saying it backwards while suffering from amnesia, she ponders to herself. Or, maybe not even then.

**#35—Stray Dog**

Once when she was angry, she ran away from the home everyone shared. He found her a few hours when it started raining, sitting in a box that she'd written _Adopt Me_ on.

It was another one of her bizarre ideas. He'd taken her in his arms and told her that no one could take her home, because she was already his.

**#36—Liar**

She always fancied herself as brutally honest. She gave her opinion where she saw fit and didn't dwell on painting her words with pretty colors to make them sound nicer. That was just who she is.

She guesses that's why everyone believed that she wasn't in love with him in the least bit.

**#37—Perversion**

He was beaten often for his attempts at groping women, and it didn't stop when they got together, either. Because, while she was lacking greatly in the chest department, it was _amazing _how short she was, yet her perfect legs seemed to stretch on for _miles_.

**#38—Countdown**

No matter how often they fought or what it was about, he would _always_, without fail, come back to grudgingly apologize to her twelve hours and thirty two minutes later, no matter what time that would be.

And, yes, she always counted.

**#39—Stash**

She had a box of memories, little knickknacks and souvenirs to document important moments and revelations during her life.

This included a fork from the restaurant he took her to for their first date, a piece of his microphone that they broke when he first kissed her, a picture they took at a booth, a letter he wrote her when he went away for a week, and shirt she stole from his room.

She wondered when her secret treasures became about _him_.

**#40—Blood**

All the Vocaloids were one big, not necessarily always happy family. Not by genetics and legit relation, but by love and protection.

And it was sort of perfect. He always wanted a big family.

**#41—Insomnia**

At one point, she convinced him to sing her to sleep.

Now, she'd stay awake until she could hear his lullaby. While she had recordings, the real thing was always without a doubt the best.

**#42—Challenge**

She would never in her life back down a dare. Everyone knew this, and it was often her downfall.

When he challenged, "I dare you to fall in love with me," It was most definitely worth the bruises she gave him to see her blush and eventually accept.

**#43—Taxi**

No matter how many times she walked out, he knew he'd pick her up in a heart beat if she called.

**#44—Childhood**

She finds herself feeling like a kid with his reprimanding tone he gives her when she does something stupid, or when her chastised her when she gets hurt.

Even more so when he sheepishly requests that they steal all the pillows in the house and pile them up just to jump into them.

**#45—Help**

He asks for her assistance so much in unnecessary situations that she starts charging him.

"One kiss every I have to help you with something you could have done yourself."

He's all to eager to agree.

**#46—Eternity**

"You can't promise me forever," she argues one night as they're lying together.

He rolls over and raises a brow at her. "Of course I can."

She shakes her head, smiling up at him as color rushes to her cheeks. "Can you just promise me one day at a time?"

It's these moments where he _knows _he can promise her an eternity of loving her, but nods to her request anyway.

**#47—Prince**

The first moment she saw him, she thought he was her Prince Charming.

Most of the time, he seemed like a retard in tin foil rather than a knight in shining armor, but he was still _hers_.

And, in the end, it was all that mattered.

**#48—Lullaby**

She always thought it was an excuse to feel her up, but in all honesty, he just liked to lay his head on her chest so that he could listen to her heart beat.

It never failed to bring him to a dream-like kind of peace.

**#49—Emergency**

She had a habit of blowing things out of proportion and over-exaggerating things so that he would come to see her faster.

In reality, she just misses him.

**#50—Love**

"Hey, Gakupo?"

"Yes, Rin?"

The blonde shifted uncomfortably, wondering how to word her thoughts correctly. "How would you explain our relationship?" she finally asked.

He rose a surprised brow at her. "We're not perfect," he began. "I think we cry as much as we laugh, and make love as much as we make hate. We just... clash sometimes."

Rin thought about this for a moment, then pursed her lips. "So...why are we together?"

At this, Gakupo gave a bemused smile at her. "Because I love you."

She grinned and kissed him. "I know. I love you, too."

"I know."

* * *

><p><strong>AN : Fail ending is fail. But I liked this, and now I'm really tired from writing all that in one night. Ugh.**

**But, yes. This is how I think they're relationship would be. Not perfect, but close ;D**

**R&R!**


End file.
